


A Bored Child is the Most Dangerous

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventurous Keith, Babies that are bored are not a good sign, Boredom, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith is bored during Tax Season. That can never lead to anything good in the Shirogane house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm so in love with your Single Dad!Shiro AU I am beyond saving bless your soul thank you for this AU. I have a couple of suggestions 1) everyone has fallen down the stairs once in their lives. Imagine Shiro's reaction to Keith's first trip (you can choose whether it's on a scale of I, who only fell about 5 to the bottom, or my sister, who jumped from the top stair because she thought her fairy wings were real). Also please consider: Keith going to his first Teenage Party(TM) ((y'know))."  
> @lordofthebigtimesupernatural

Keith was bored.

              And when he was bored, things never seemed to end smoothly. After all, Keith was an adventurous four-year-old. He did not always like to sit around and color. Especially when the washing machine _and_ the dryer were both being obnoxiously loud today. No, Keith was an adventurer or an explorer, which meant that Keith could _not_ just sit around all day.

              Especially not when daddy was too busy doing taxes. Whatever those were.

              All Keith knew was that his daddy had lots of ‘mportant papers all over the kitchen table and he has his _reading glasses_ on, which typically was a sign for Keith not to bother his daddy.

              To be fair, Keith hadn’t bothered his daddy for a super, duper long time. Considering that his daddy had first started working when the big hand was on the 12 and the little hand was on the ten, on the clock. Now the big hand was almost on the 11 and the little hand was in between the ten and 11. _That must have been such a long time. At least 11 whole numbers!_

              “Daddy, is your taxes done? No more?” Keith sauntered up to the kitchen table where his daddy was sitting. He had to stand on his tip toes in order to just see over the table. His fingers began tapping against the old wood out of habit and Shiro looked over at his son. Taxes weren’t hard for Shiro but that didn’t mean that they never took _forever_ to get done, and with Keith’s adoption completely finalized after so long he had a lot more work this year than usual.

              Shiro had to give Keith credit. The toddler had lasted nearly an hour of silence before bothering him. That was quite impressive considering Keith hadn’t had his snuggle time yet today. Carefully, Shiro pulled Keith up on to his lip and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Keith looked all over at the scattered papers, frowning heavily at them before rubbing Shiro’s cheek.

              “All done.” Keith announced, causing Shiro to chuckle.

              “I’m sorry baby, but no I’m not done with the taxes.” Shiro apologized when he saw Keith’s expression fall.  He hated not being able to spend time with Keith (once Keith actually started Kindergarten, who knew how much time he and Keith would have together?), but unfortunately, Shiro had been putting this off for far too long and they needed to get done. “These take a while and Daddy is only about halfway done.”

              “But, I’m hungry.” Keith stated as if that would suddenly make Shiro drop everything and the taxes would magically be finished. Well, it did work for the latter of those two things. Shiro had gotten up and decided that they could both use a snack break and went into the kitchen to make Keith and him a bowl of mac ‘n cheese.

              “Alright. I’m hungry too. How about we get a snack?” Shiro smiled when Keith nodded quietly but the smile on his face melted Shiro’s heart. _Stay this way forever._

x.V.x

              Keith sighed dramatically.

              He wasn’t hungry anymore and his daddy had made sure to make him an extra big and extra delicious bowl of food. He’d even made his own food and sat with Keith on the bar stools to eat. Unfortunately, after some time when both were finished, his daddy had let Keith go and told him that he needed to finish with the stupid taxes. He promised Keith that he was almost done, but to Keith, that was _sooooo_ long ago.

              Keith was having trouble keeping occupied while his daddy worked. He colored all the pages in his coloring book (neatly and inside the lines). He’d organized his collection of rubber dinosaurs. He’d tossed a ball along the wall until his daddy had suggested he go play outside.

              Which was why Keith was standing on the outside porch looking down the stairs. He could play on the swings? Or he could pick dandelions and make a hat? He could sit in the grass? Though, none of that sounded _fun_ to the toddler as he stared at the stairs and hand rail of the porch steps. Keith eyed the stairs, debating if he even wanted to go down them and into the yard or stay on the porch. _Besides it takes a while to get down and then back up all those stairs._

              Keith sighed when he looked to the handrail before frowning. He remembered Lance once telling him about getting down the stairs faster and with a “funner way” even if “funner” wasn’t a real word. Lance had bragged at school about the band aid on his elbow from sliding down the handrail at his house. While Keith didn’t care so much about the band aid or the story, he did remember Lance telling him that it was much faster than just walking down the stairs.

              Plus Lance had only gotten a teeny little cut and that must be because he was super clumsy. Keith was much safer so that must mean he wouldn’t get hurt like Lance did, right? And it was faster and _fun._

              Climbing up the bars on the porch proved to be difficult for Keith and he almost slipped a couple of times, but his determination and motivation won out until he was eventually sitting on top of the handrail. Keith eyes widened when he looked out into their backyard; he’d rarely ever been this high up before unless his daddy was carrying him.

              _Was this how daddy felt every day? This was amazing._

              Keith had hoped that one day he too could be this tall, so that he may also see what his daddy sees. Because it was a lot better than barely being able to see over the kitchen table.

              Keith eyed the downward ramp of the handrail, remembering Lance’s words in the back of his mind. Surely Lance couldn’t be a liar? If he said that this was an easier way and a faster way to get down, then he must be on to something. Keith wiggled himself along the edge of the handrail before turning his body around to get a better grip and begin sliding down.

              However, Keith only managed to travel down about a foot before he suddenly felt himself tumbling off the _edge_ of the handrail. The ground suddenly was coming up to Keith faster than he ever anticipated.

              There was a harsh crack and a hard impact when Keith hit the ground.

              Then he screamed.

x.V.x

              Shiro was so tired.

              But he was just about done. He had one last page to do and he could call it quits for this year’s taxes. Luckily, Keith had been fairly quiet since going outside and he hadn’t bothered Shiro anymore since lunch. Giving Shiro plenty of time to hurry and finish with the taxes.

              However, Shiro nearly jolted out of his chair and almost spilt his coffee all over the table when he heard a sudden, loud and shrill scream coming from outside.

              _Keith!_

              Heart thumping in his chest, Shiro left his coffee on the counter and scrambled out the backdoor where he could not find Keith. But he could _hear_ him (It was hard to not hear the pained screams). Shiro froze, eyes darting around the backyard when he couldn’t spot Keith. He was pretty close to snapping until he saw a dark blur on the ground beside the porch.

              Quickly, Shiro raced down the stairs where he was horrified to find Keith rolling on the ground, clutching one of his arms. When Shiro knelt beside the screaming and rolling toddler, it was then that he saw the absurd angle of which Keith’s arm was at and Shiro’s heart sunk. _There was no way that his arm wasn’t broken. It had to be._

              “Keith, Keith, baby what happened?” Shiro gently put his hands down on Keith to keep the boy from rolling on his arm. Keith wiggled and squirmed and continued to scream as if he were dying. He tried to wiggle free of Shiro’s grip and despite the tears on his face, and the spottiness of his cheeks and the pain in his screams, Shiro did not budge. He knew moving Keith’s arm right now would only make matters worse.

              “Hey, hey now, it’s okay sweetheart.” Shiro cooed softly, trying to gather Keith up into his arms without jostling the broken arm. Keith continued to scream for a few more minutes (breaking Shiro’s heart repeatedly over again) before finally calming down to loud, wet sobs. It was then that Keith seemed to notice Shiro had arrived.

              “D-Daddy hurts! M-Make stop!” Keith sobbed loudly, unable to curl into his dad due the pain in his arm and the fact that Shiro was holding him rather tightly. “P-Please daddy! Hurts!”

              “I know sweetheart. I know.” Shiro whispered softly, before standing up. A lump formed in his throat when he moved too quickly and Keith screamed again through his tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m going to help make it all better. I’m sorry you’re hurting baby, I know.”

              “D-Daddy.” Keith moaned and hiccupped a sob. Shiro swallowed and ushered back the tears that were threatening to fall. In his mad scramble to get Keith help, he’d nearly forgotten to grab his phone or his keys in order to take Keith to the hospital nearby.

              “It’s okay sweetheart, you’re going to be okay.”

x.V.x

              “What did we learn today?” Shiro found himself gently stroking back the hair off Keith’s pale face. The little boy looked at Shiro with glazed eyes and a loopy grin, from where he lay on the hospital bed.

              After an hour of excruciating pain, setting Keith’s arm and getting a cast on the boy, the doctor’s had confirmed that Keith had broken his arm in two different places. He was finally all settled in a hospital bed, which was much too big for him, with child-friendly pain medications running through his veins. Shiro finally felt like he could take a breath again and even he had to admit that it was a bit funny seeing Keith on pain medication for the first time.

              _At least he isn’t screaming anymore._

              “I learned that daddy is super fast.” Keith grinned wobbily and Shiro held back a snicker. “Daddy why is your hair white? Are you an alien?”

              This time Shiro did laugh, which caused Keith to frown. “No sweetheart, I’m not an alien. I promise you.” Keith frowned and eyed Shiro as if he didn’t believe him before nodding stubbornly. Until his eyes suddenly widened and he gasped.

              “Daddy! Your arm is gone!” Keith cried out, looking far more devastated than he should be. “Where did you put it?”

              Shiro swallowed back his laughter before flexing the metal fingers of his prosthetic. “Daddy’s arm is right here see. It’s just a little bit different.” Keith’s eyes were almost bugging out of his head as he stared at Shiro’s prosthetic as if he had never seen it before. Shiro almost wanted to take out his phone and film the little boy.

              “You meant _a lot_ different.” Keith gasped quietly. “That is so much cooler than my arm. Can I have it?”

              Shiro barked out a sudden laugh before ticking Keith’s cheek. Instantly, the toddler giggled and squirmed away, careful of his cast. “No, I’m sorry sweetheart but your two arms are just perfect just the way they are.” Shiro gently kissed both of Keith’s hands, causing him to giggle, and had to maneuver around Keith’s cast. “Except, now you gotta be careful with this arm now.”

              Keith frowned tiredly. “How come?”

              “Well, you accidentally broke the bones and that means –”

              “They’re broken?! Did you have to glue them back together?!” Keith cried out in complete despair and Shiro continuously had to remind himself of being an _awful_ father if he laughed at Keith now. “Am I gonna lose my arm too?”

              “No sweetheart. Your arm will be just fine.” Shiro gently ran his fingers through Keith’s hair which calmed the boy down slowly. Keith leaned back against the pillow, eyes drooping before he let out a mighty yawn. “Your arm will get better, but let’s not try to slide down anymore handrails okay?”

              Keith yawned again and smiled. “’Kay daddy. But next time, can you not write your name on my arm?”

              “Keith that’s a cast. You’re supposed to do that.”

              “’S not my name.”


End file.
